


Miss The Way

by junhoism



Series: stretch or tangle, but never break [3]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Light Angst, M/M, Red String of Fate, Slice of Life, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-03 21:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12756720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junhoism/pseuds/junhoism
Summary: Last year of high school with Jihoon and Woojin. Daehwi figures that Grandfather Moon must have had a bigger picture in mind when both Jihoon and Jinyoung get significant others. Jinyoung looked brighter with Minhyun, and Mina brought out Jihoon’s wilder side. Maybe, they just weren't meant to be.Daehwi convinces himself as much. Until he wakes up one day to see their strings. Connected.





	1. PROLOGUE

**Author's Note:**

> ☆ everyone is aged up/down to fit 99z/00z ('01 are aged up to jinyoung's (2000), '95/'96 are aged down to just one year older than 99z.) 
> 
> ☆ there are like five main pairings listed but all will get their share of story time (aside from kang mina/jihoon). if curious abt endgame, check out any other of my fics lol.

[♬ HERE COME THE REGRETS - EPIK HIGH (ft. LEE HI)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=98YwcYLTU-A)

 

Daehwi steps out of the convenience store, jolted out of his thoughts by the clap of thunder. He stares a little sadly at the plastic bag he clutches, realizing he had forgotten to bring his umbrella with him. Just his luck, fate decided to fuck with him again. He pulls up his hood, putting the plastic bag into his bag to prevent its contents from getting soggy.

He's about to venture into the incessant rain when he looks to his left. A road separates him and the open field, where the neighborhood kids played soccer. Instead of it being empty like he expects because of the rain, he finds two familiar faces.

Jinyoung and Jihoon stand facing each other, the latter holding an umbrella up. It was not uncommon to see the two together, but on any other day, they'd both be sharing that umbrella. They stand around a meter's length away from each other, concentrated in their conversation.

Lightning flashes in the sky and Daehwi winces, wanting to move forward and get them under some shelter, at the very least. He jumps a little, thunder sounding like an explosion merely seconds after the bright flash in the sky. It’s a warning, daring Daehwi to come closer.

In one swift motion, Jihoon throws the umbrella above his head aside. Daehwi hears something along the lines of _Why did you ruin me?_ , but while the dialogue is unclear, the hurt in his voice rings through the sound of rain. Bells go off in Daehwi's head as Jihoon turns on his heel and sprints off.

Jinyoung tries to follow but falls. Fate laughs at them some more with the rumble in the sky, and Jinyoung can't seem to find the strength to get up, staying on his hands and knees.

Daehwi didn't hear their conversation, but he knows that the base cause of the conflict was his doing. It's his first instinct to run there and comfort his friend, but he stands rooted to the ground for a few seconds more. He's paralyzed by the chanting in his head that says _your fault your fault your FAULT YOUR FAULT_ , but tears through it and moves forward.

In his haste he doesn't see the headlights of the truck moving on the road, nor hear the honking of the panicked driver as he steps on the road. He blinks and suddenly he's chest-to-chest with a heaving Woojin.

The sudden weight makes Woojin tip over, landing on the muddy grass patch outside the store. Daehwi flops onto Woojin, and he feels all the strength in him drain.

The truck barely barrels by, missing him by a hair. Woojin grips him tighter than how death would have held him, and all he that pounds in his ears is the rush of blood.

"Are you okay?" Woojin presses on his head, assessing him and leading him to under the shelter of the convenience store. "Did you get hurt?"

"Jinyoung..." is the only thing that escapes his parted lips. Woojin looks past Daehwi to where a frantic Kuanlin pulls the thrown umbrella above their heads, holding a stunned Jinyoung. They walk together and Woojin sees them disappear into a nearby building.

He breathes a sigh of relief, turning to Daehwi. "He's fine now. But you... What were you thinking?!" His worried voice changes to something like fury, and Daehwi cowers, shoulders shaking.

It was the first time in his seven years of knowing Woojin that the older had raised his voice at him.

Daehwi's voice is barely audible, and Woojin does a double take. "I ruined them... I..." He dissolves into sobs and Woojin helplessly holds him close.

Daehwi wasn't one who cried easily. That made Woojin even more anxious, and though his phone vibrates in his uniform pocket, he ignores it. Daehwi always came first to him. "Shh, no, it's okay."

"No it's not," Daehwi pulls back, tears tracks fresh on his face. "Hyung, I didn't do anything to help them at all. Jihoon hyung-"

He gasps for air, everything he's been bottling up choking him. "Rather than helping Jihoon-hyung and Jinyoung, I made everything worse. I shouldn't have done anything, then maybe..."

"Don't say things like that," Woojin chides softly.

"But it's true," Daehwi counters, tears continuing to fall onto his cheeks. "Without me, they'd still be so much happier, I've done nothing but tear them apart."

Woojin pulls Daehwi close, the younger's head tucked on his shoulder. "You know yourself that isn't true, just look at Minhyun-hyung and how free his soul is now. The truth will set you free."

Daehwi buries his face in Woojin's neck, spent from the tears. "You and I both know, hyung, that it's never that easy. Who are we to stand in the way of fate?"

Woojin stays mum at that, not knowing what else to say. He couldn't quite relate to Daehwi in this aspect, and could never imagine what Daehwi had to go through and see every day.

In Daehwi's eyes, seeing the red strings had become a curse to him. He never wanted it, and the bright red looked like it was mocking him. Most were a tangled mess, and he felt worse now that his friends were the ones in a complicated situation.

"I'm so proud of you. You've worked so hard these days, Daehwi."

The younger closes his eyes, letting himself melt into the older's warm hold. The older's voice lulls him into calmness, and it's like calamity didn't even strike. Like this, it was easy to forget that he could see fate's plans, even when he didn't seem to know where fate was going.

They stay like that for a while, and Daehwi pushes away the thought of other knotted strings. He focuses on the one tied on his pinky, connected to Woojin's own, taut and comforting.

The rain continues pouring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [♡] hi! junhoism here. i planned this fic since i watched 워.육.대 and bnm & winkdeep ended up having their red strings connected, but i left it for last bcs it's gonna be my last project for 2017. a lot of the fic has alr been outlined, so chapters will be up more steadily (i hope)! do leave a kudos/comment if u enjoyed~
> 
> as usual [@neomuverymark](twitter.com/neomuverymark) on twt.


	2. Case 1:《Woojin》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by all chamhwi moments in w1 go zero base, and school architecture is based on lila arts high (baejin's school). next chapter will be winkdeep af! thank u for all the kudos and comments!!! (esp the comments. they keep the words flowing.) ♫ [dean - half moon](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eelfrHtmk68) ([minhyun ver.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8ZKUIhAMoP0) / [sungwoon ver.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NlfGYN8ftKU))

**Case 1:《 _Woojin_ 》**

 

It’s a quiet day, where both the second and third-year students gather together for a combined physical education session. Perfect time for slacking, gossiping and sneaking off. This is exactly not what Daehwi does because he’s a goody-two-shoes.

He sits at the side, though, taking a break from playing soccer with the rest. He always had a little time for himself, to collect some of his thoughts, if he had any stray. That, while rare, had happened more often these days.

Woojin finds him, as he always does. Daehwi attributes it to a sense Woojin’s developed after being friends for some seven years, but Woojin would tell him that he’s just predictable. The older takes a seat on the bench, leaving a foot’s length apart.

It’s still close enough for Daehwi to feel Woojin’s body heat, radiating off from playing soccer. He complains as much, but the only answer he gets from Woojin is a grunt.

There's a silence which is comfortable, but unfamiliar, so Daehwi decides to break it. “Hey, hyung, what’d you take a break for? You were killing it there.”

“You flatter me,” Woojin says. He jerks his chin and Daehwi follows the direction to where Jihoon and Jinyoung stand, shoulder-to-shoulder. Typical. “Those two were ganging up on me again.”

“And you didn't expect that?” Daehwi laughs. “Ah, those two.”

“You aren't thinking of putting them together in your head again, are you?” Woojin asks, alarm evident in his voice.

Shaking his head, the younger smiles half-heartedly. “Don't you feel it’s such a shame? You used to think they were perfect for each other too!”

“That was before I met Minhyun-hyung.”

“So you really think Mina and Jihoon-hyung will end up happily ever after?”

“I don't know,” Woojin rubs the back of his neck, “Hey, did you know Kuanlin’s been together with some kid from another school for like three years?”

“Oh yeah, I heard they were childhood friends. We always attributed Kuanlin’s quietness to the language barrier, when he’s actually really good at Korean. Enough to woo another boy.”

“We trusted him too much.” Woojin points to Hyungseob. “What about Seob? Do you think he’s with anyone?”

Daehwi smirks. “Why? Are you harboring late feelings for him? He’s over you now, you know.”

Woojin goes red, and Daehwi fondly remembers the shade of red he dyed it during the holidays before being forced back to something more natural. “I don't like Hyungseob, I’m just curious because we’re friends.”

“Hard to tell. I don't think he’s with anyone right now, but I’m sure it’s bound to change when he goes to university. All the seniors are going to love him.”

“Huh, we've got the same thoughts for almost everything, then,” Woojin says. There’s a tone of finality to it, and Daehwi frowns.

“But Jin--”

“Drop it, Daehwi. Minhyun-hyung would be hurt if he heard you talking about those two again. And you’ve seen enough in the past year to figure they’re not really made for each other.”

Woojin gets up, deciding to return to the game. “I guess even the heavens agree, and it’s about time you do, too.” He turns and walks back, immediately attempting to steal the ball from a surprised Euiwoong.

Sighing, Daehwi sits back and decides to think some more, forgoing the rest of the game. His team could survive without him, he was sure.

Later, Jinyoung goes up to him, throwing a sweaty arm over his shoulders. Daehwi makes a loud noise of protest, while Kuanlin and Somi laugh, running off. “Dude, you’re wet and disgusting!”

“Drama queen,” Jinyoung rolls his eyes. “You’ve just been so out of it just now, what's up? You’re usually so enthusiastic when we play against the oldies.”

Oldies referred to the third years, who ironically enough, were only a year older than them. Daehwi pokes his friend, who yelps. “Don't let Jihoon-hyung hear you say that.”

“Nah, he loves me too much to say anything,” Jinyoung says, and he sounds so sure it physically hurts Daehwi from agreeing and talking some more about what a waste their dynamic was as simply friends.

Jinyoung’s phone rings as they walk back to class, and he looks around for teachers before picking it up. There’s a smile on his face that could rival Daniel Kang’s, who always smiled. “Minhyun-hyung!”

Daehwi makes a face of exasperation at Euiwoong, who nods and matches to his pace. Euiwoong says, “Ah, the boy’s in love.”

“Yeah, I guess he is.” Daehwi walks and keeps his head straight, Jinyoung’s soft and loving voice echoing down the corridor. _Some things must not be together for others to happen_ , he thinks. _If Jinyoung’s happy, that’s enough for me._

But fate hates Daehwi Lee, so.

 

* * *

 

Park Woojin would claim he’s a good friend. He doesn’t share Jihoon’s secrets (unless they’re too funny to die with him), he takes notes for absent friends (although his notes are shit) and he always helps them up if they fall (after he’s done laughing, that is). He’s a lot more observant than others too.

He was the first to realize Hyungseob had been gone from school - granted, he only noticed after three days, but _first_ \- and the first to notice that Kuanlin had been having trouble with History. It’s almost a given that he’d be the first to notice that Daehwi had been looking tired and pale.

Since they go way back, Woojin should know what to do when Daehwi was in a crappy mood. The problem was that Daehwi was rarely in a foul mood. All the times that he was going through something, Woojin had just quietly approached Youngmin and Donghyun, and they were the ones who arranged for a movie night. The two seniors had graduated and now Woojin was supposed to take the role of the protective third-year.

His first instinct is to approach Jinyoung, who is always seen with Daehwi. Something nags at him not to, so he decides to go back to home base and call Youngmin and Donghyun. It’s during their break that he slips away from the cafeteria, telling Jihoon that he needs to take a huge dump to avoid questions.

“Dude, shut up and go,” Jihoon says, disgusted. “Too much information.”

He moves to the garden area, where he sits on a lone bench. There isn’t anyone around, everyone trying to nab the best seats in the cafeteria. He dials up Youngmin’s number because it was less awkward to talk to Youngmin. “Hey, hyung,” he starts.

“Oh, Woojin, this is new!” Donghyun’s voice resonates through, and Woojin has to double check. The caller on his phone states _Paca Hyung_ , but he curses because he should’ve known that those two would be stuck together.

“Donghyun-hyung,” Woojin says weakly. _Oh well, this would have to do,_ he thinks. “Hyung, I think there’s a problem with Daehwi…”

“What? What problem?” It’s Youngmin’s voice this time, and Woojin doesn’t even blink.

“He’s just so… Down? Lately.”

“Great description, Woojin. Ten out of ten. We know what to do already,” Donghyun says wryly.

“Hyung,” Woojin whines. “This is serious business!”

“Aw, is our Woojinnie worried?” Donghyun asks in a sickly sweet voice.

“Of course I am, it’s _Daehwi_ we’re talking about here.”

Donghyun teases him some more but relents when he threatens to end the call. “Okay, okay. Is there anything in particular that happened?”

Rubbing his neck, Woojin mumbles, “Not really. He just came to school on Tuesday looking all distracted. And you know that spells trouble already.”

Youngmin makes a noise of affirmation, and Donghyun sighs. “Alright. We’ll set something up. This Friday’s about to get lit!”

Woojin cringes but smiles anyway. “Wouldn’t miss it for the world. Thanks, both of you.”

The call ends and Woojin sighs. The weight on his shoulders had been lifted, just a little, and he stares at the sky. It’s a clear sky, the picture-perfect sky blue, and Woojin nods mindlessly. He gets up and turns to go back and join his friends when he sees Daehwi standing there.

He flails uncontrollably in surprise, breathing out a, “You shocked me!”

Keeping his face deadpan, Daehwi lifts his shoulders. “That’s my line.”

“How long have you been standing there?”

Daehwi walks to the bench, while Woojin follows, scratching his head. “Well, I followed you here. I tried to get your attention but you ran past me so I got worried. I guess you must've been too.”

There's an apologetic look in his eyes, although there's absolutely nothing to be sorry for. “You must’ve noticed something was up, huh. Sorry for worrying you.”

On a usual day, Woojin would deny his feelings with a sharp _worried, who's worried?_ but the atmosphere is somber and serious, so he nods in place of an answer. “You can tell me anything, you know.”

“Can I really?” The look in Daehwi’s eyes is bolting, and Woojin suddenly feels a shiver go down his spine. The corners of Daehwi’s lips quirk up, but it does nothing to settle the strange feelings in Woojin’s bones. “I don't think you’d believe what I’d tell you.”

Wanting to keep Daehwi’s sudden transparency, Woojin slowly bobs his head. There’s hesitation that Daehwi feels, and he deflates. On any other day, Woojin wouldn't see him open up this much, so he considers it a success.

“Maybe next time, hyung,” Daehwi smiles. His eyes are no longer frantic, but vacant. “Let’s go for lunch.”

By the time they get their food and are at the table, their entire crew has assembled. Jihoon looks at the two smugly. “Rendezvous, Park?”

He turns to Daehwi, “Don't let him corrupt you, Daehwi-yah.”

The latter laughs good-naturedly, but Woojin sees through it. He shuts Jihoon up with a quick, “Shut it, Ji.”

Somi pulls out the seat next to her for Daehwi, sliding a pack of his favorite crackers. He accepts it gratefully, and Somi winks at Woojin all-knowingly.

Woojin ducks his head and starts eating, a warm feeling spreading in his chest. He was glad he actually reached out to Daehwi this time, even if little progress was made. Baby steps.

On the other side of the table, Mina was trying to feed Jihoon to no avail. Usually, Daehwi would make an amiable remark about public displays of affection, but all Woojin saw was Daehwi’s body going rigid at the sight. He sat resolutely staring at his meal.

Haknyeon sat next to the couple but was in a heated conversation with Kuanlin and Jinyoung. It was about how resident troublemaker, Yang Hongwon, got into a fist-fight with Mark Lee, vice president of the student council. The three looked absorbed in the conversation.

From the force he was gripping his cutlery with, Daehwi’s knuckles had turned white. He flinched when Woojin put a hand on his shoulder, and he quickly withdraws his hand.

“You want to get out of here?” He asks, voice small. Daehwi wordlessly nods.

In any other context, the words would have raised eyebrows. Without a doubt, Jihoon would have made another green joke. But even Somi and Sohye were caught up in talking about makeup, so it slides. They get up, barely distracting Jinyoung.

“I’ll bring his bag down, hyung,” he says, nodding at Woojin in understanding. He leaves his lunch, running to the classroom block.

Woojin hears a loud _Hey, where you going?!_ from Jihoon, before he and Daehwi are gone.

 

* * *

 

The week rolls by uneventfully (unless you count Haknyeon choking on a rice ball which he splutters out onto a poor Kuanlin’s face), and Woojin gets swept up in school activities.

Friday comes quick, but it feels odd when Daehwi doesn't show up at school for another two days. He assures the _Boys, Not Men, Boys_ (BNMBoys) group chat with a cheerful _yes hyungs ill b there ଘ(੭*ˊᵕˋ)੭*_ so Woojin doesn't try to let his friend’s absence bug him too much.

It starts getting disquieting when Daehwi’s demeanor doesn't change during Movie Night. Woojin glances at him every few minutes, but he catches wind of it. “Stop, you’ll worry the hyungs more. I’ll let you know what's going on later.”

He definitely seemed calmer than in the crowded cafeteria.

When the credits roll and the four of them are positively spent, Youngmin ruffles Daehwi’s hair. “Do you feel better, kiddo?” Daehwi leans into the touch, nodding.

“Thank Woojinnie for that,” Donghyun says.

Obviously, Donghyun was oblivious to the fact that Daehwi had walked in on Woojin telling on him. Still, he turns to Woojin with a smile that finally reaches his eyes. “Thank you, Woojin-hyung.”

The aforementioned bows his head, cheeks turning red.

It’s only when the two oldest boys get going at midnight that Woojin and Daehwi finally get to talk. Woojin and Daehwi lie side by side on the former’s bed, shoulders touching. It’s nothing new, but Woojin finds himself wide awake instead of sleepy. He’s aware of Daehwi’s breathing, and they both stare at the ceiling in silence.

“Hyung…” Daehwi starts, “I’m sorry for keeping things from you.”

Woojin shakes his head. “I don’t expect you tell me anything. You don’t owe me anything. If you feel better, it’s enough for me. If you do tell me, though, I’d be honored.” There’s an upward lilt to his voice, trying to keep the conversation light, but Daehwi’s voice remains grave.

“Hyung… I woke up on Tuesday morning seeing red strings,” Daehwi says in a hushed tone. “Like, I could see who was connected to who. I don’t know why, I just… It just happened.”

Woojin says nothing.

Daehwi continues, distraught, “And it’s like I expected, but seeing it makes it a thousand times worse. Suddenly I wanted you to be right and I wanted to be wrong.” He chokes up, breathing in fast.

“You mean…” The realization makes Woojin want to sit up in shock, but he doesn’t in fear of Daehwi closing up again.

“Yeah. Jinyoung and Jihoon-hyung’s strings are connected. I couldn’t bear to look at them, seeing them happy with people they’ll eventually fall out of love or not work out with. My head was pounding with the number of tangled strings I saw in school. It hurts so much, and I wonder why on Earth it had to be me, of all people.”

It makes sense, in Woojin’s eyes, that Daehwi would be the one. “So, you came today and didn’t freak out or look like you’re about to pass out.”

“It’s a relief that Donghyun-hyung and Youngmin-hyung are meant to be, and your parents too. I would’ve cried if I saw something else.”

“Huh,” is all Woojin says.

“I’m not lying, hyung,” Daehwi says.

“I don’t think you’re lying.”

“You don’t have to believe what I say. I just thought you deserved to know.”

Silence fills the room, but Woojin speaks with a firm tone after a while. “I believe you.”

“Why would you believe a madman like me?” Daehwi laughs breathily as if mocking Woojin and telling him he made the wrong choice of choosing to believe.

“When it comes to things that matter, when have I ever doubted you?”

“That’s crazy talk. It’ll only bring you trouble.”

“Since you were eight, you have been all the trouble I’m in. And I’m all the trouble you’ve had. We’ve only had each other. If not me, then who? You deserve at least one person by your side.”

A lone tear slips on Daehwi’s cheek, and he quickly wipes it away. “What, us against the world? Since when have you been so idealistic?”

Shrugging, Woojin turns to his side and faces Daehwi. “Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me this. I’m glad that you have me on your side now. You’re not alone in this now, okay?”

Later, when Woojin is asleep in the dead of the night, Daehwi picks up the older’s hand. “Indeed, the string doesn’t lie. Thank you for giving me him.” He looks out the window to the full moon, which shines owlishly at him in greeting. And from there, it only went downhill.


	3. Case 2:《Jihoon》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i did some research on the hagwon culture/education system but let's take everything with a grain of salt.  
> the next chapter will be hwangdeep af! do kudos/comment if u enjoyed or smth lol // ♬ [junho - canvas](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ExoVy0Mx4Tc) [(live ver.)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jWHMDHmZqUQ)

**Case 2:《 _Jihoon_ 》**

 

If you asked Woojin who his favorite member of the crew would be if they were in an idol group, he’d tell you Bae Jinyoung. He’d say the reason was that he liked small faces, which is Bae Jinyoung’s most notable trait. Jihoon knows better, though.

It’s something to do with Jinyoung’s chill demeanor. This extends past the rhetorical idol group situation and onto their friendship. Bae Jinyoung is playful, exactly what Woojin needs. He’s also easy-going, following the older’s antics without (much) complaint. Through various scoldings and admonitions, they’ve gotten close.

The thing is. Jihoon _knows_ Jinyoung. Has known Jinyoung since they were in diapers.  
(True, Park Jihoon didn't leave his diapers until he was eight. Don't shame him, he literally couldn't control his bowels.)

He’s seen Jinyoung since the latter was just a quiet kid in his _hagwon_ , always sitting in the back and shuffling his feet.

Jinyoung’s also there when Jihoon confesses for the first time. They’re by no means close, just knowing each other without ever having a conversation. The Jihoon now would look back at their first exchange fondly, recalling Jinyoung’s slightly long and shaggy hair. It’s paired with a hat that’s pulled down over his eyes.

When it happens, Jinyoung’s still taking his time and packing. Jihoon is left in the classroom with the prettiest girl in his class, Kim Doyeon, towering over him. He’s only thirteen, in his first year of middle school, but he still knows in his heart that he doesn't actually _like_ her. It only occurs to him years later that all he wanted was the attention that came with her.

“I like you, will you go out with me?” He asks shyly. He knows he’s good-looking, and had especially done a face mask pack the night before to enhance his looks (as recommended by senior Ha Seng-un in his English _hagwon_ class). To his surprise (and Jinyoung’s too), Doyeon rejects him with a flat no.

“You’re prettier than me,” she says. “And I’m already crushing on someone else.”

(They never find out that the _someone else_ she likes is Ong Seongwu, who ends up as Jihoon’s friend and close sunbae in high school.)

She doesn't apologize, shrugging as if she knows the only thing that she hurt was Jihoon’s pride. He grits his teeth, ears turning red from embarrassment of rejection. She stalks out in her tall glory.

Jinyoung has always had a shitty sense of timing. He was born when his father was overseas, came to his first day of kindergarten an hour early. He didn't mean to eavesdrop, but he was still packing up and everything happened so quickly.

He tries to slip out of the classroom, not even clearing his throat to diffuse the tension. He sees success and is already at the door of the classroom when

“You.”

He stops, still crouching. He turns his head slowly, coming face-to-face with a tearful Jihoon and his index finger. “Me?” Jinyoung asks, pointing to himself. Then he stops pointing because two fingers are two fingers too many.

“Yeah. You. Why didn't you stop me? You should've stopped me!”

Jinyoung gapes at the preposterousness of it all. “Me? I barely know you!”

“You’re Bae Jinyoung right? Do you know who I am?”

“Uh… Park Jihoon sunbae?”

“Yeah,” Jihoon harrumphs, sounding like a petulant child. “We know each other, so aren't we friends?”

“Friends..? You want to be friends with _me_?” Jinyoung gapes some more, mouth wide open in shock.

“Why not? You’re pretty cute and your physique is nice and lean. Let’s be friends. But this means you will have the responsibility in the future to stop me from doing stupid shit and embarrassing myself again.”

“Are you sure it’s not because I sit next to Joo Kyulkyung?” Jinyoung still looks skeptical at the sudden proposal for friendship.

“Yeah, yeah,” Jihoon waves him off like all he said is a natural thing. “Five-year-old me was right. Girls have cooties, I’ve given up on trying to be the king of Ilsan already, whatever. Are you convinced yet?”

“Um… Okay, let’s be friends,” Jinyoung agrees, more to pacify Jihoon and get him to shut up already than anything.

“Also, enough with the Jihoon-sunbae. Call me hyung. Comfortably. Okay, Jinyoungie?”

The younger blinks. Like the confession, he’s surprised by how everything happened so quickly. “Okay… Jihoonie-hyung.”

The name leaves a sweet taste in his mouth, and he finds himself skipping on the way home.

 

* * *

 

Despite Jinyoung still being in his last year of elementary school and Jihoon already in his first year of middle school, they become fast friends. _Hagwon_ classes get a little less lonely for Jinyoung, and a lot more interesting for Jihoon. They still sit in their usual seats, Jinyoung situated at the very back and Jihoon somewhere in the middle.

(It’s another way for him to feel like the _center_ of attention.)

They mostly talk on the way home, Jihoon sometimes waiting for Jinyoung on days where their separate classes run a little longer. Jinyoung’s house is on the way to Jihoon’s house, and though the former is familiar with the way and has been going home alone, Jihoon still insists on sending Jinyoung home.

“You’re young and handsome, everyone wants to keep you! This is why you need me.” Jihoon thumps his chest proudly, eyes twinkling. “I’ll keep you from all the stray dogs.”

Jinyoung doesn't point out that their friendship was built on the condition that Jinyoung should look after Jihoon. He’s just thankful that someone is taking care of him at all. Through late night talks and convenience store runs, they grow closer.

Their conversations never run dry, with topics from the latest computer game -

“Hyung, I heard FIFA just released with new players!”

“Jinyoung, I think you should start playing real football.”

\- to the latest fashion trends -

“Jinyoung-ah, doesn't this look nice on hyung?”

“Even your face can't save this pattern overload. Please change. You look ridiculous.”

\- they find that they’re kind of a perfect fit.

The first time it truly occurs to Jinyoung that they're _friends_ isn't when Jihoon shows up to his house uninvited. That’s a day where Jinyoung is already in his first year of middle school, Jihoon actually his sunbae at school. Jinyoung walks out his room, awoken by the smell of food.

He pads out, rubbing his eyes sleepily, yawning openly. “Mom, what's for breakfast, it smells so--” He stops when he sees Jihoon, narrows his eyes at the mug in his hands. Then he marches over, taking the mug from a confused Jihoon and downing the hot chocolate in one go.

“You’re gross, you haven't even brushed your teeth,” Jihoon complains, taking back the mug. Then he turns to Jinyoung’s mother, who places more side dishes on the table. “Mother, your son is going to be one hell of a drinker when he’s legal.”

“Wow, first my hot chocolate and now my own birth giver?” Jinyoung scoffs. There’s no question on why Jihoon is there even though Jinyoung didn't ask him to come over. They don't talk about it, Jihoon just staying for the afternoon.

They don't talk, like the millennials they are, just gaming the day away.

The first time it occurs to Jinyoung that they're actually close friends is when he walks into night classes, expecting to sit with but still far from Joo Kyulkyung. What he finds, however, is Jihoon sitting on Kyulkyung’s seat with his bag on Jinyoung’s usual seat.

If Kyulkyung didn't look at Jinyoung like he was the dirt between her toes before, she certainly did now.

“What are you doing?” Jinyoung hisses, slipping into his usual seat.

“Keeping you company?” Jihoon says, punctuating it with a _duh!_.

“Why?”

“Because you’re my best friend?”

“Oh.”

 

* * *

 

Jihoon studies his ass off in third-year middle school to get into the high school of his choice. He’s busied by cram classes, meeting teachers for help, tutoring, and it’s only two days after exams that he finally gets to see Jinyoung.

Middle school with the two of them had been a whirlwind, everyone realizing that Jihoon and Jinyoung would be an item until forever ends. They left the two mostly to themselves, the occasional excited girl coming up to them and passing a confession.

Once, someone referred to them as the Hikaru and Kaoru of their school, which inexplicably irked Jihoon. He snapped at the stray voice, “We’re not fucking related.”

Jinyoung had been puzzled on exactly why Jihoon had shot that down so harshly but didn't ponder too much on it.

After Jihoon’s exams, he and Jinyoung sit in a cafe they usually frequent. The assistant manager is fond of both of them, always sneaking them a little extra when he thinks his boss isn't looking.

Sungwoon stops by their table right after his shift ends, placing a paper bag on Jinyoung’s lap. He winks at Jinyoung, and a frown automatically goes on Jihoon’s face. “A little something for my favorite rascal.”

“Hyung, I thought I was your favorite!” Jihoon calls, as Sungwoon pulls open the cafe door.

“Stop threatening to fight me, brat!” And he’s gone.

“Hyung…” Jinyoung calls out when they are both halfway done with their drinks. “I have something to ask of you.”

“What is it?” Jihoon asks, sitting a little straighter at the tone of Jinyoung’s voice.

“Can you…” Jinyoung trails off uncertain, and Jihoon holds his breath. “Not age for one year and wait for me?”

Jihoon laughs so hard, quickly swallowing the sip he took to avoid spitting everything in Jinyoung’s face. “What?” He’s still laughing when he sees Jinyoung’s face, brows furrowed and unamused.

“I’m afraid you’ll replace me when you go off to high school,” Jinyoung huffs, and Jihoon giggles. “Don’t laugh, this is serious business!”

“No matter who sees it, your middle school life isn’t going to be complete without me. I didn’t know you liked me this much, Jinyoung-ah.”

The younger pouts. “Hyung, I’m not joking…”

“You’re so cute, Jinyoung-ah.” Jihoon reaches out to ruffle Jinyoung’s hair. “Okay, hyung will do what you want. What do you want to eat? Hyung will treat you.”

“Whatever, hyung.”

“Why are you this cute, Jinyoung-ah,” Jihoon laughs, and the topic is inevitably dropped.

Unfortunately, Jihoon can’t not age and he goes through the first year of high school without Jinyoung by his side. It’s not new, but it somehow feels foreign and incomplete. He makes fast friends with a fellow _Park_ Woojin and Joo Haknyeon. He charms his way into the senior’s hearts, developing a side that he knows he’ll benefit from.

He introduces Jinyoung to his friends through words, always inserting an anecdote about the younger in conversations. He still meets Jinyoung on weekends through house visits, but those become scarce as Jinyoung, too, prepares for exams to go to high school.

There comes a period of time where he doesn’t see Jinyoung for a whole three months, Jinyoung being swept away by his parents for a well-deserved break during the winter. He sulks during that time, inviting Woojin and Haknyeon out for meals and games. He knows, though, in his heart that it’s not the same.

March comes quick, and Jihoon walks to a new school with a skip in his step. He misses walking to school with Jinyoung.

Just as he thinks that, he spots a familiar small head in the sea of people. He’d recognize that anywhere and breaks out in a run. He hears a vague call of _oh my God, Jihoon-oppa’s gotten even more handsome!_ but doesn’t even blink, solely focused on Jinyoung.

“Oh, Jihoon-hyung!” Jinyoung calls out when he sees Jihoon. He’s taller and broader now, dressed simply, but Jihoon finds his breath being taken away. He avoids Jihoon’s eyes, rubbing the back of his neck.

Jihoon mouth opens slightly in unmasked awe, and whispers in delight, “You got into this school, too?” Jinyoung nods in confirmation, and Jihoon smiles slightly. _I’m glad to see him, too, but…_

“Don’t you remember I told you that I was gonna catch up to you?”

“You were serious about that?”

“That’s why… Please take care of me in the future, Jihoon- _sunbae_!” Jinyoung smiles, lips turning into a rectangular shape, teeth all in display. The winter sun still shines behind Jinyoung, making him glow.

Jihoon gasps a little, seeing the image before his eyes. It’s beautiful, and Jinyoung looks gorgeous with the light and his own bright grin. He finds his heart skipping a beat, and the discernment hits. If you asked him which moment he knew that he had fallen in love, it would definitely be now. He places his hand on his heart and smiles.

Definitely, of course, it had to be Jinyoung for him.

 

* * *

 

 

Jinyoung rejects Jihoon’s offer to be walked to class, finding Kuanlin from their middle school and skipping away. He gets introduced finally to Jihoon’s own friends, bringing Daehwi (who they find out later is Woojin’s friend) and Kuanlin with him. Haknyeon sees Jinyoung and says, “Oh, so this is that kid Jihoon never shuts up about? I get it, he’s cute.”

Jihoon steps on Haknyeon’s foot, and the latter glares at him, but then understands. Haknyeon nudges his friend, wiggling his eyebrows.

The first half of the year passes fast, and Jihoon finds his group of friends finally whole, with Somi and Sohye coming in. He feels content, with Jinyoung leaning by his side.

Then the rain starts a light pitter-patter, but Jihoon has always been a fan of small showers. He comprehends, though, after time that the biggest and earliest reason for his demise stems from his own carelessness.

Jihoon stands in the middle of Jinyoung and Kuanlin on a September day of Jinyoung’s first year. They’re on their way to the cafeteria, Kuanlin busy texting while Jihoon and Jinyoung talk about the latest game they’re playing. An excited girl runs their way, basically slamming into Jinyoung as she goes. She’s weirdly strong, though, just stumbling and running off.

Jinyoung lands on his ass, papers and books he was carrying flying everywhere like confetti. He groans in pain, and Kuanlin has the right mind to shout a _hey!_ at the girl who doesn’t even look back. The papers and books land scattered all over the corridor floor, and they start collecting it all.

There’s only three of them, everyone already having moved to the cafeteria for a break. A pair of hands he doesn’t recognize reaches for a book in Jinyoung’s peripheral vision, and he looks up. The person starts picking up the books and papers, too, and passes them to Jinyoung when everyone’s done.

He’s tall, handsome with fox-like features, and Jinyoung’s momentarily mesmerized. “Here. Take care, okay?” He smiles, eyes crinkling, and Jinyoung’s speechless.

“Who was that?” Kuanlin asks, also blur.

Freshmen, Jihoon thinks. He knows that the person was Hwang Minhyun, vice-president of the student body, but something tugs at his heart to keep it to himself.

“What, love at first sight?” Kuanlin teases, already texting away again. Jinyoung shakes his head, but the way his eyes stare in wonder speaks volume. Jihoon watches as Jinyoung looks at Minhyun’s figure. The window beside Jinyoung shows the rain drizzling, the sun barely being covered by clouds.

“Nah,” Jinyoung says, finally catching himself and tearing his eyes away. “But I think I’ll remember him for a long time.”

And for Jihoon, that’s more dangerous than a confession of love at first sight.

In hindsight, he recognizes that that was his biggest mistake -- letting Minhyun and Jinyoung _ever_ meet. Because now, as everything spirals, he can’t do anything but watch.


End file.
